drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spike (My Little Pony)
Spike ist ein kleiner Drache aus der Fernsehserie My little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. Er ist der Assistent und beste Freund der Protagonistin Twilight Sparkle. Beschreibung Spike ist während der Handlung der Sendung noch ein Kind, weshalb er relativ klein ist. Seine Haut ist lila, und ein Kamm aus grünen Zacken reicht von seinem Kopf über seinen Rücken hinab. Gelbe Strukturen an seinem Kopf scheinen seine Ohren zu sein. Er besitzt im Gegensatz zu andern Drachen in der Sendung keine Flügel, was sich aber in der Folge "Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt" der achten Staffel ändert, nachdem er sich häutet. Trotz seines jungen Alters ist er sehr intelligent. So ist er in der Lage, (fast) jedes Wort von Twilight auf Papier festzuhalten und für jeden Fall das gesuchte Buch aus der Bibliothek zu finden. Er ist trotzdem relativ naiv und auch öfters faul oder verschlafen. Mithilfe seiner grünen Flammen kann er Schriftrollen auf magische Weise zu Prinzessin Celestia teleportieren. Ausserdem kann er seinen Schwanz als Schaufel verwenden. Des weiteren scheint er sehr gut kochen und musizieren zu können. Obwohl er auch "normales" Essen isst, sind seine Lieblingsspeise Edelsteine. Sein Haustier ist das Phönix-Küken Peewee, das er schließlich freilässt. Dennoch bleiben die beiden befreundet. Geschichte thumb|left|Spike erhält einen Wachstumsschub aus Gier.thumb|Spikes EiTwilights Schul-Abschlussprüfung beeinhaltete das Ausbrüten eines Drachen-Eis, da Prinzessin Celestia spürte, dass das Drachenbaby in dem Ei eine magische Verbindung zu Twilight besitzt. Dieses Ei enthielt Spike, der von diesem Zeitpunkt an ihr bester Freund wurde. Obwohl er behauptet dass er aus einem lila und grünen Ei schlüpfte, war das Ei in der Sendung lila mit dunkleren, ebenfalls lilafarbenen Punkten. Aufgezogen wurde Spike von Prinzessin Celestia. thumb|Spike und ein ausgewachsener DracheDa er unter Ponies aufgewachsen ist, verhält er sich mehr wie ein Pony als wie ein Drache. Dies führt manchmal zu Konflikten mit anderen Drachen. In Folge 1 zog Twilight zusammen mit Spike nach Ponyville, wo die Sendung spielt. Hier wurde Spike auch Twilights Assistent und verliebte sich in Rarity, was er aber nicht zugibt. Dennoch weiß so gut wie jeder darüber Bescheid. Spike kommt in den meisten Folgen der Serie vor, wobei seine Präsenz von Folge zu Folge wechselt. Selten spielt er auch die Hauptrolle in einer Folge. Wie alle Charaktere macht er einiges an Charakter-Entwicklung durch. Auch körperlich verändert er sich teilweise: In der Folge "Der Schuppenwechse-Effekt" erhält Spike ein Paar Flügel. In der letzten Folge "The Last Problem", die die Zukunft der Hauptcharaktere nach dem Ende der Serie zeigt, ist Spike ausgewachsen und wesentlich größer und humanoider als zuvor. Trivia *Im Spinoff "Equestria Girls", in dem alle Ponies Menschen sind, tritt Spike als Hund auf. *Im My Little Pony Film werden Ponies und Hippogreife durch eine magische Perle in Meerponies verwandelt, Spike hingegen in einen Kugelfisch. *Spike basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Drachen (in früheren deutschen Übersetzungen noch Puff, vermutlich in Anspielung an Puff, the Magic Dragon) aus der ersten My Little Pony-Generation. Sein Design war noch anders, jedoch war er ähnlich gefärbt wie der Spike aus Freundschaft ist Magie **In der damaligen Serie war er der Sklave des Zentauren Tirek und wurde nach dessen Niederlage gegen die Ponies deren Freund. **In den Comics der ersten Generation war er das Haustier von Majesty. **In der dritten Generation kam Spike nur in zwei Folgen vor und ist blau und orange. Diese Inkarnation von Spike ist 1000 Jahre alt und sehr streng auf Regeln bedacht. *Eine weitere Anspielung auf Puff, the Magic Dragon existiert in der 21. Folge der ersten Staffel von Freundschaft ist Magie, als Fluttershy Spike "Huffy the Magic Dragon" nennt, als er beleidigt ist. Huffy ist englisch für beleidigt oder eingeschnappt. *Im am 27.02.2019 erschienen Teaser zur neunten Staffel von Freundschaft ist Magie erinnern Spikes Augen zunächst an die Augen von Ohnezahn. Früher im selben Monat war der dritte Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Film erschienen, auf den vermutlich angespielt werden sollteMy Little Pony season 9 - Teaser . **Ansonsten erinnerte der Teaser im Stil an die TV-Serie Game of Thrones, die wie "Freundschaft ist Magie" im Jahr 2019 in die finale Staffel ging. Galerie Datei:Spike.png|Spike vor seiner Häutung in Molt Down (Staffel 8) Datei:Spike_My_Little_Pony_Hund.png|Spike in Equestria Girls Datei:Spike_Kugelfisch_My_Little_Ponie_Film.png|Spike als Kugelfisch Datei:Spike_My_Little_Pony_Gen1.jpg|Spike in der ersten Generation Datei:Spike_My_Little_Pony_Gen3.png|Spike in der dritten Generation Datei:Spike_MLP_Teaser_Staffel_9.png|Spikes Augen zu Beginn des Teasers für Staffel 9 Datei:Spike_MLP_Zukunft.png|Spike einige Jahre nach der Serie Siehe auch *Spike im Freundschaft ist Magie Wiki Einzelnachweise en:Spike (My Little Pony) Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drake Kategorie:My Little Pony Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv